Talk:Kickabout League
"Soccer" game or "Football" game? The article introduction currently describes Kickabout League as a "soccer game". We have tended, as an informal policy, to use British spelling on the grounds that Jagex is a British company. On that basis it seems to me that we should use British vocabulary too. However, I recognise that "football" is a very culturally loaded term. Americans and Australians (if there are any here), what would "5-a-side football" mean to you? OrbFu 08:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm American; upon first reading it, I would interpret as American Football, but I could probably figure out soon enough that it was soccer. Maybe in the introduction we could write something like "... a multiplayer 4-a-side football (soccer) game." We could also try doing it with a tooltip, although that may not look as nice, especially considering the word is already a link. TimerootT • C • 16:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Timeroot, it's a 5-a-side football game, even though there's only 4 controllable team members. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, Timeroot. In that case, how about "... a multiplayer five-a-side game"? OrbFu 22:42, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that should make it clear to any American readers, and it also fits in a link about five-a-side. Sorry, Quartic - my bad. TimerootT • C • 01:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) "Golden Goal" and "They Think It's All Over" I've noticed that They Think It's All Over and Golden Goal" are the same achievement. The reason for the duplication is that one name is used ingame, and the other is used on the achievements online. Which name should we use? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I have the They Think It's all Over achievement, yet I found Golden Goal in the game achievements list. I'm lost on this one :S. Mythik\\ ::One's rated, one's team. 08:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::No, these two are the exact same achievement, just by a different name. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what we should use, but I did find out what the other hidden is. Team Goldenballs: Score a hat trick with every player in your team (rated only). 1000 Orb Points and 10 Orb Coins. Knd563 11:33, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :File a bug and wait a week? OrbFu 15:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Also, some achievements have different Orb Points ingame and in Achievements online... which values will we be using? --BeyPokéDig 19:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Tramline? Can somebody tell me what the cheat 'tramline' does? If anybody knows, shouldn't we put it in the article, after all, it is part of the game. EDIT: does it have something to do with changing the colour of the ball in unrated games? Beat Your Maker I, along with many other players in the Kickabout League lobby, believe that this achievement requires you to beat Mod Zeph. However, without a confirmation, we must keep the achievement blank... could somebody try their best to play Mod Zeph and beat him? Mythic. That is a good idea, I have another hypothesis though - I think you might have to buy a player from the player auction shop, and than beat the person who originally put that person up for sale. I think both of these ideas could be derived from the name of the achievement.TigerOfSno 15:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm also unsure as to how to get this achievement. But somehow, I have this achievement and I still remembering getting it after winning my first rated game. And at that time I was still in Pebble Playoffs so there is no way the person I beat was Mod Zeph. Does that mean that I got this achievement by accident/glitch? By the way this happened a few days after the game was officially released to all players. And I have made another account on Kickabout and did the same thing on how I got Beat Your Maker, and at the end. I didn't get the achievement. This further explains why that maybe shortly after Kickabout was released Beat Your Maker was available to be achieved without actually playing and beating Mod Zeph. Ranged2kill8 11:59, 4 September 2009 (UTC) Money gained in games Should we make a list of how much £ is gained for wins/losses/draws in the various leagues? :no, it changes from game to game. it would require a list of formulas.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 00:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure I always get 250 pounds for each game I lose... at least, in my current league it is. In past leagues, it has never changed from game-to-game either. Only from league to league. TimerootT • C • 01:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::: it also depends on your opponent and in none rated the results and leagues on the others has affect as well. once i lost to a teem with a diamond league played, got 1.5k off that game I was only in the first league.--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 23:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia (last names) I noticed that trivia notes involving the possible last names for players is piling up. I've got all the last names so should I make a Kickabout League/Last Names? 19118219 Talk 08:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Request for player shop data. I am currently attempting to deduce mathematical information on the player shop price of players, based on what their stats and trinket slots are. To speed this up, it would be very useful if people could add information to the table in this page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd already started this on User:Timeroot/Sandbox2. The price (under invariance of trinket slots) seems to be dependent on the sum of all the stats. So I'll add my numbers to the table. 16:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Pumpkin Cheat Since I don't understand how to do the charts I think the pumpkin cheat needs to be put in. And put a note by saying that you have to do the Halloween achievement for it. 0xg0ldpk3rx0 21:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) What is gameSort? I saw this in the achievements box and have no idea what it is whatsoever. can anyone tell me what it means?- Fire b ird (I'm sorry about the lack of a proper signature, mine has runescape wiki pictures and it doesnt work on this wiki =( ) :I'm not sure if it's supposed to be visible to viewers, but basically it's a code that sorts the achievements by the same order as Jagex does on their site. The letters don't mean anything, they just manipulate the sorting so that arranging it alphabetically would put the achievements in Jagex's order. 19118219 Talk 05:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I turned it on to help me add all the achievements in for Kickabout League. I noticed that it doesn't automatically sort by the gameSort parameter whenever I use Mozilla Firefox or Internet Explorer, but it's okay if I use Chrome. :/ I went ahead and toggled this back off since I forgot to when I stopped editing. Lil cloud 9 06:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)